1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital enhanced cordless telecommunication (DECT) wireless hands-free communication apparatus. In particular, the communication apparatus combines with public switch telephone network (PSTN) so as to provide users to dial a local call in accordance with the DECT wireless hands-free communication apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, which shows a schematic diagram of the telephone set in accordance with certain aspects of the prior art. The telephone set 1 includes a dialing host 10 and a transmitter 12. There is a communication connecting wire 14 between the dialing host 10 and the transmitter 12. It connects to the PSTN 2 through a transmitting wire 16. The user could dial a call by pressing the button 18 on the dialing host 10, communicate with a remote user via the PSTN 2 and talk to the remote user via the transmitter 12.
Recently, because the standard of the DECT becomes more popular and be prevalent globally. The advantages associated with the standard of the DECT communication are as following: First, the digital processing tone quality is high; second, the range of the transmission distance is large; and third, the communication reception is not easy to be disturbed in high communication density application.
Because the development of DECT wireless communication technology, the traditional technique of the dialing host 10 connecting with the transmitter 12 via the communication connecting wire 14 has been improved to become a wireless dialing transmitter 1′ and a base station 10′ with DECT wireless communicating function as shown in FIG. 2. The wireless dialing transmitter 1′ communicates wirelessly to the base station 10′ and the base station 10′ connects with PSTN 2 so as to allow users to communicate with each other without any restrictions in distance.
However, when users need to communicates via the wireless dialing transmitter 1′ for a long time, it is inconvenient for users to hold the wireless dialing transmitter P. Consequently, holding the wireless dialing transmitter 1′ up too long may cause users to be uncomfortable associated with an arm ache and then the communication quality is reduced.